A Moment Like This
by nanabest
Summary: so what if instead of yuki leaving with kaname at the end of the story she falls in love with yori, and what if kaname realises he was actually in love with zero this entire time .read to see what happens between these two. oneshot


vampire knight

kaname kuran x zero kiryu

I sat down by Yuki who was playing with Yori's hair.

"Hey Zero" Yori said with her fingers interwined with Yuki's hair. I looked at her, frightening her because I was glaring.

"Excuse" I said as I walked to the door.

"Wait, But Zero class is about to start you cant just leave." I stopped walking and looked at Yuki.

"It's okay" thats right stay strong. just until you leave. "Im kind of tired im going to bed. I rather not be here then be unable to concentrate." I said that so that she wouldnt follow though when I said that, I said it with no feeling. Which probably worried her. I walked out of the classroom and I began to roam school grounds till I saw the little meadow on the school campus. I walked by a tree and slid down on the floor. I closed my eyes and finally relaxed. My eyes began to sting.

I knew what was coming and I accepted it as tears flowed down like rivers. It poured and poured and I couldnt stop. In no little time I was hunched over crying with my hands covering my face. 'Why...Why Yuki, why did you have to leave me'. I thought. I lifted up my head and looked strait Kaname who was right in front of me almost giving me an heart attack.

"Kuran" Kaname didn't flinch at my growl he didnt even commit on it. Instead he lifted up his hand and touched my face.

"Why is this innocent silvered haired angel crying" I stared shock. did kaname just call me an angel and touch 's it kaname offically lost. His hand wiped a tear away from his eyes. Then slowly bent down a little and kissed my eye. I blinked causeing a tear to fall down. Kaname disconnected his lips from my eye.

"Kaname what the hell are you doin-" Kaname pressed his lips against mine. out of instanct I pushed him off.

"What the hell" Kaname looked at me confused.

"I think yuki telling you that she was going out with yori has messed with you head." I stood up."Get the hell out of you suppose to be asleep during the day." Kaname stared at me blinkly."What are you still doing here." Kaname stood up,but he didnt leave. kaname walked up to me slamming his hand against the tree giving me no where to run.

"Yuki has nothing to do with this." He leaned down and kissed me. I froze in shock. was this really happened. His lips moved from mine and trailed down to my neck.

"Kaname what are-" Kaname bit down on my neck. I gasp,grabing his shirt And somehow are bodies got closer to each other.

"Kaname " I moaned in pleasure then bit my bottom lip. I disgusted my self, moaning to this mans fangs. Blood started to fall down my lip. I closed my eyes trying to calm my self down but it only resulted in me 's fangs retracted and he removed his lips from my arm wrapped around my waist.

" I want you" He said. I didnt move still trying to calm myself when he started to unbotton my shirt. he finally reached the last button, his hand slid down and touched my member. Kaname hesitated for a moment then began to kiss my chest then he continued down to my nipple and began to suck and bite it.

" Zero" I heard him say. I closed my eyes moaning in pleasure."Im happy Yuki is with Yori" my eyes flung did he just say. " Because now I get to be with you, protect you" Kaname was now staring me staite into the eye.

"I love you Zero. I've always have and always will" My eyes began to sting .tears freely fell from my eyes.

"Kana..me" I wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. "I loved you too. I love you too" I pulled away a little and kissed Kaname on the mouth. Kaname leaned and kissed me more. Our bodies leaned against the tree.

this is right. I've always loved you but I was afraid that you and me could never be together. I'm level E and you are a prueblood. I was a hunter and I was suppose to hate, you were suppose to love her why are we here right now loving each other under the very tree I vowed to never betray Yuki. Why are we doing the most forbidden thing!Why do you love me and i love you when we were born to hate each why does your touch make me tremble. I know you know it too. This is a sin that we are doing but we wont stop.

Me and Kaname layed on the ground our finger interwined with each our leg together. Kaname arm was wrappped protectively around me and I melted in to the warmth of Kaname Kuran's heat.

"I love you Zero" He whispered in my ears. I smiled out of instinct then said "I love you too"I smiled thanking god my heart beat isnt the only one going insanely fast.

(Yuki pov)

I froze, I had decided to follow Zero right after he left since something seemed off. I stared opeened mouth at the scene I just saw. not only was Zero and Kaname getting along but they were, whispering sweet nothinsgs too each other. And they just had sex. I started to walk over to them and asked them What the hell was going on when I felt a warm hand on my wrist.

"Yuki let them be .they'll tell you when thier ready" I turned and looked at Yori. "Plus they look too cute like that for someone to ruin it." She said smiling.

"Now how about we go have just as much fun as they did" She said. I felt my cheek burn."Yori!" I smilled then kissed her."Lets go Yuki" I walked away thinking I cant wait till they tell me how this happened.

~X~

A/N so I was really struggling on "What Is Love" so I decided too take a break and wright this and thank god now im done.

Any ways please review or eles I'll find you- just kidding but reveiw.

Plus sorry for the sucky sex scene. back to wrighting "What Is Love"YAY!


End file.
